


Angel

by thighloren



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Halloween AU, Halloween date, Kylo Fluff, Kylo Ren x Reader - Freeform, One Shot, basically he's ben but, graveyard date, halloween fluff, i like calling him kylo in fic, kylo is being sweet, kylo ren fluff, kylo ren takes you on a date, kylo ren tells you a spooky story, modern!Kylo Ren, modern!kylo, sfw, star wars fluff, star wars halloween au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thighloren/pseuds/thighloren
Summary: Kylo has been planning a spooky, special mystery date for the two of you on Halloween night. Join him in your city's abandoned graveyard for a chilling ghost story and some tender moments.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing on Ao3, so I apologize for any potential formatting issues! Please let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy my silly little story <3 I wrote this for @kyloshoekitten on Twitter, and I definitely recommend following her! You can also follow me @itsthenoseforme if you feel like witnessing me simp over Adam Driver.

The whole month had culminated to this one most mischievous, most enchanting night: Halloween. You reveled in the yearly resurgence of pumpkins, black cats, spiderwebs, and tales of ghosts and ghouls. It was truly a time when you felt most alive.

At six o’clock in the evening, you assisted your coworkers in closing up the quaint coffee shop where you’d worked over the past several months. It had always been one of your favorite haunts during your first semester in college, and you took a job as a barista at the start of the spring semester. almost as soon as the position was advertised. Once all of the machines, tables, and countertops were wiped down and the tools behind the counter were cleaned and organized as well, you stepped outside to lock the door, waving a warm goodbye to your coworkers.

The autumn air swept around you, your hair billowing in the comforting chill of late October. As you began the walk back to your apartment, you pulled out your cell phone to be greeted with a text from your boyfriend, Kylo:

"I’ll come over at about nine tonight, and we’ll get going from there. I can’t wait to see you, darling."

He always knew how to make your heart melt, even with the most mundane of messages. He’d been planning a mystery Halloween date for the two of you all month, and he would not let a single detail fall from his lips𑁋 save for the time that you were supposed to leave. You smiled down at the screen, and began to type out a reply:

"I can’t wait to see you either, baby. Whatever it is, I know it’ll be perfect, as always. <3"

Your heart continued to flutter all the way back to your apartment, daydreaming about what he could possibly have in store for the two of you. Upon arriving at your home, you decided you should probably change out of the coffee stained ensemble you’d chosen for work that afternoon. He didn’t specifically tell you what to wear, so you ruled out throwing together a proper costume for fear that he wouldn’t be wearing one as well. You also figured you needed to be prepared for anything, so you chose something comfortable, yet stylish: a black crewneck sweater, black ripped jeans that were slightly loose over your legs, but still hugged your hips nicely, and a pair of Vans, in case you were planning on doing some walking. You accented the look with a belt, wrapped snug around your body to exaggerate your curves, a simple necklace with a small moon on the chain, and a pair of silver hooped earrings. Looking in the mirror, it looked like the perfect get up for a mystery Halloween date with your understanding, gentle lover, Kylo.  
As you were fixing up your hair to look just right, there came a knocking on your front door. Filled with mirth and excitement, you rushed to let Kylo into your apartment, beaming at him as you opened the door. His black, wavy hair fell gently about his face, which was dotted by a multitude of freckles and moles. He had a strong, prominent nose and jawline with soft, richly colored eyes. He grinned down at you, his dimples becoming accentuated by his smile that made you weep inside.

“Hey, honey,” he said, his deep voice swimming in your head. “Are you excited for tonight?”

“Very,” you cheered, standing on your tiptoes to kiss him on the bottom of his jaw. He was so tall, so large overall; he completely dwarfed you in size. 

“Well, let’s get going,” taking your delicate hand in his, which was rough and calloused, he led you out of your apartment, walking you to his car. 

“So, what are we doing?” You asked him playfully as you buckled your seatbelt.

“You’ll see,” he smirked, the engine beginning to turn over.

He drove down the winding road leading to the outskirts of your city for a while, the signs and streetlights becoming more sparse as the road continued. The radio hummed quietly in the ambience of the road trip. Kylo kept his hand placed on your thigh, rubbing your skin gently, squeezing at your leg every so often. You traced circles on the back of his hand mindlessly as you stared out of the window; his skin felt so smooth, yet so worn under your fingertips. You traced faint lines over the veins that popped prominently within his hand. 

Glancing over at him occasionally, you noticed how stoic his gaze was at the road when you were not looking. You always knew there was another side to him, much colder and more severe, that you did not see when you were alone. It of course came out in public, but over your time as his partner, his walls had come crumbling down. All you saw was his inner softness and compassion, the side of him that loved fearlessly and with all his might. You felt special knowing that you were one of few, if there were any others, who were allowed to see that side.

A faint light came into view on the roadside, and Kylo began to veer off of the pavement onto the shoulder of the road towards the light. It illuminated a sign which had the name of your city painted in soft blue lettering, accompanied by the words “Memorial Grounds” written beneath, adorned by elegant flowers bordering the edge of the sign. You glanced over to the man next to you and smiled, your excitement continuing to grow.

He knew you loved both history and graveyards, so he must have thought it perfect to bring you to this old cemetery where a body had not been laid to rest in many decades. You did not know much about this particular graveyard, besides the name, but you were beyond thrilled to explore the grounds. As Kylo pulled the car to a stop at the rusted gate, he placed the gear shift into “park,” and got out of the car to go push the gate open. Once he rejoined you in the car, he began driving slowly, winding up the dirt road as the tombstones began to appear, scattering across the grass. 

He reached the top of the highest hill in the cemetery and stopped, turning the engine off and quickly getting out to go to the trunk. You followed suit, jogging around to the back of his black sedan. Inside of the trunk, he had a large basket with a picnic blanket folded at the top. As you reached for it he shooed your hand away, picking it up for you and closing the trunk. He stretched his free hand out to you, and you began walking deeper into the yard, leaving the car behind. You stopped at a gravesite with a large statue of an angel, which showed obvious signs of weathering under the faint cover of night, and Kylo set the basket down to unpack. 

As he laid the blanket out on the grass, you noticed in the bottom of the basket a metal kettle, two mugs, electric candles, and a small assortment of candies and finger foods.   
“Kylo, oh my gosh,” you laughed, astonished at the sweetness of this gesture. He looked up to you as he was knelt on the ground, offering you a toothy grin. He sat down and patted the spot on the blanket next to him, beckoning you to join him.

In the kettle he’d made the two of you a night’s supply of hot chocolate, kept warm by the insulation. He poured you a mug and took your hand, wrapping it around the handle. He watched you deeply, his eyes boring into yours as you sipped the hot chocolate.  
“Kylo,” you started, “this is so thoughtful.”

“Only the best for you,” he said your name softly. You loved the way your name sounded on his lips, the way it sounded in his voice. He made it sound like a symphony, played only by the finest of instruments. You huddled up next to him as he fixed his own mug, and began to pull out the assortment of snacks. He’d brought all of your favorites: chocolate, gummies, sour candies, and a rather eclectic collection of Halloween cookies. There were also some bits of fruit and small sandwiches as well, since he knew you probably hadn’t had a proper dinner yet.

You leaned your head on his shoulder, broad and stiff, and he wrapped his arm around your waist. The two of you ate and drank in a comfortable silence, admiring the rolling hills and sprawling tombstones of varying size in the graveyard. You turned your gaze up to him, studying his face under the heavenly light of the moon. His skin was glowing softly, the light dancing off of the scar that ran down his forehead to his cheek. Studying him for a while, you began to notice and analyze each thing you loved about his face: the angle and cut of his jaw, the shape and massive size of his nose, the little moles and freckles that peppered his face, his plush, pink lips, and his eyes𑁋 eyes that you saw both in your daydreams and in your sleeping dreams. Eyes that allowed you to see the true Kylo Ren, the Kylo Ren he kept hidden from the rest of the world. Eyes that stirred an unexplainable reaction and emotion within your heart, driving you absolutely crazy and ill with love.

“You know,” he began, setting his empty mug into the basket, “this cemetery is haunted.” 

“Really?”

“Mhmm,” he grinned, opening his legs a bit wider. “C’mere, babydoll.” He pulled you into the space between his thighs, massive and toned, with your back leaned against his chest of the same rite. Nestling into him, you pulled his arms to wrap around your chest as he placed a soft kiss on the crown of your head.

“Tell me all about it,” you said, dreamily.

“Well, that’s the whole reason they stopped using this graveyard for burial. It’s not because they ran out of land, it’s because they were forced to run away,” he whispered the final statement, his breath hot against your ear. Despite the warmth he radiated pressed against you, your skin was still afflicted by goosebumps as a result of the way he told stories. He had a wonderful knack for making people feel afraid.

“Years, decades ago,” he began running his fingers over your arms and collarbones as he spoke, “people began losing respect for this graveyard, for the bodies that were kept here. People began coming in to destroy headstones and to make merry in the cemetery; drinking, smoking, and going on dates,” his voice became lower, growling into the air, “just like we are now.”

“Uh huh,” you mumbled, invested in the tale. 

“Eventually, the spirits of the people buried here got tired of it. I mean, who can blame them? Would you be at true rest and peace if people were constantly stomping over you and defacing your plot?” He adjusted your positions so he could look at your face while you were still leaning against him. “Would you?”

“No, probably not.”

“Exactly. So, the spirits decided enough was enough and they needed to do something about all of the people invading their final resting place. At first it just started with the usual ominous calls and screams,” the wind began to blow harder as he whispered the story in your ear. The leaves on the trees rustled and broke away from their branches, falling in a cascade about your intertwined bodies. “But the intruders seemed to enjoy that a little too much. So, they took the logical next step and began pushing over headstones in hopes that they would fall onto anybody who dared enter the yard.”

“That seems stupid,” you interjected, turning your face up to look at him. “Wasn’t their original concern that their tombstones were being destroyed?”

“Shh, princess,” he placed a loving kiss on your forehead. “Just listen.” You nodded, turning your focus back to the yard before you. “But yes, it was a stupid idea, and they realized that soon enough. Instead, they tried something new,” he paused. “Something worse.” You shivered. Anticipating his tone to shift, to become more terrifying, you sunk back further into him for some added comfort. “The spirits figured that if intimidation didn’t work at driving out anybody, force certainly would. They took notice of the various angel statues scattered throughout the cemetery, keeping watch over the grounds, although they were lifeless on their own. In the best interest of themselves and the land, the spirits decided to possess the statues and use them to attack and chase out any trespassers.” As he described the spirit’s solution to their problem, you remembered exactly where you had chosen to sit in the graveyard. Kylo had his back braced against something: the base of a statue. You began to slowly, reluctantly turn your head up to look upon the angel, carefully carved and covered in moss, towering over the two of you as your lover told you of the angels’ wicked schemes.

“Did it work?” You stuttered as you spoke, your bottom lip trembling with a muted fear that became increasingly hard to conceal.

“Oh yes,” he laughed darkly. “It worked very well. As soon as the statues began to move most people were on the run, however some decided to try their fate at interacting with the angels. Never ended too well for them, though,” he chuckled as he spoke. “They always ended up dead as well, their bodies tucked away in the forest surrounding the graveyard. Everybody in the town finally got the message, and they roped off the cemetery, only allowing surviving relatives and friends to visit their loved ones during the day. They stopped accepting new burials, too, just out of fear that the spirits may begin to stir again. While the ghosts did calm down,” his voice shifted, becoming more unsettling, “they still hold onto that grudge against the living who trample on their land, who enjoy their lives without regard for the dead. And they still attack, oh yes. They attack any unwanted person who comes onto their land,” you continued to stare up at the angel statue, her features turning more grim in the starlight, the wind howling and the leaves sweeping across the grass and dirt road. Kylo’s voice fell silent as you trembled in his arms, waiting hopelessly for the angel to make her move. “Just like this!” He yelled, gripping you tight and flipping you down onto the ground.   
You screamed as he began to attack your face and neck with playful bites and kisses, laughing as he went. The adrenaline and fear within you left quickly as you realized that he was only messing with you, and you joined him in laughter, jokingly batting him with your hands.  
He steadily stopped nipping and kissing at your skin, pushing himself up to hover over you as you were sprawled across the grass. He studied you intensely, as you had done so before. With each second he spent looking you over, the smile tugging at his lips grew wider and sweeter. You reflected the gesture, your lips curling up slightly as you gazed deep into his eyes. You could feel yourself falling deeper and deeper in love with him, even after he’d gone to such a length to scare you.

“This was perfect, Kylo,” you giggled softly. “Happy Halloween. I love you so much,”

“Happy Halloween,” he blushed ever so slightly as he spoke your name, still sounding so ethereal on his tongue. “I love you, too.”


End file.
